William Twining
William Twining is an extreme realist with a brilliant mind, who is also from a noble family. William Twining (romaji: Wiriamu Tuwaining) is a descendant of King Solomon and the elector who has the ability to choose the king of demon world. In 19th century England, William Twining, a young, genius aristocrat, discovers his family went bankrupted and his life is turned upside down when he accidentally summons a demon in his family's basement while looking for money to pay for his tuition. The demon, Dantalion, reveals to William that he is the "Elector" - the one who can choose the interim ruler over Hell as its emperor, Lucifer, rests to regain his strength - and a descendant of King Solomon, who had powers over demons known as his 72 pillars. William, who is a scientific realist, doesn't believe in demons and refuses to become involved with a power struggle in Hell. However, Dantalion stays close to William and goes to his school, until he is chosen to be the interim king. Dantalion is joined by Sytry and Camio, his fellow pillars and interim candidates, as they become attached to the reincarnation of their beloved master. As more powerful figures learn of William's ancient heritage and plot to use him to their benefits, William finds himself at the center of a war between Hell and Heaven while discovering the mysteries that surrounds him and Solomon's enigmatic past. :The protagonist and the reincarnation of King Solomon (though he seems to have no recollection of his past life), William is the orphaned son of a British noble family that's older than the royal family and takes great pride of his family's linage. Highly intelligent, William has been the top of his class three years running at Stradford School and is also a fifth-year prefect. Despite his family bankruptcy, he maintains lofty dreams of high class society for his future, though he constantly worries about how to pay for his school fees with his considerable financial situation. :William considers himself a realist and doesn't believe in demons or angels, but gradually become more accepting as he starts getting involved with the supernatural, though he strongly wishes to stay out of it. As Solomon's reincarnation, he retains an ability to negate the demonic powers of the 72 pillars demons. As the closest descendant of Solomon, he's also the one who holds Solomon's soul and is the "Elector", the human with the ability to choose the next temporary emperor of Hell while Lucifer rests. Personality William is a very confident, optimistic boy for the most part. He is skeptical of the demons and their world at first, but he eventually learns to accept them and even then searches for a way to incorporate them into science. He is very determined and sometimes hotheaded, and is good at making the most of certain situations. Throughout the series, it can be seen that he utilizes his above-average intellect to be cunning and he is ambitious - He is meticulous at manipulating people (Though, these parts are mostly for laughs and have no real negative effects on anyone). He's not above using his newfound demon allies to his advantage when it comes to getting higher grades or furthering his 'flawless' reputation. Appearance William is a slightly feminine male character, which was intentional, with medium blonde hair that sometimes appears to have a pink/peach tint to it. He has a drooping ahoge on the top of his head, and he occasionally pulls his hair back like when he went to Swallow's family dinner. He has a fair/pale skin tone and a slender figure. There are very few occasions where he can be seen out of his normal uniform, which consists of a long, medium-length coat that he always leaves open, a short, cape-like cloth of white, lined with red, draped around his shoulders, connecting beneath both sides of his collar. He wears matching dark-blue/black slacks to his coat and a western-style ascot with numerous layers is tied around his neck, falling over a striped blue and green sweater-vest, which is tucked under his jacket. History When William was very young, he'd asked his parents to bring them out to see an event. On the way there, they crashed, and while William miraculously survived, both of his parents were killed. Kevin was his main source of comfort throughout the situation and afterwards. During the funeral, he could only stand to look at his parent's bodies once before he looked away, though he cried after the ceremony with Kevin. His uncle was his only ally in fighting for his family's belongings, and they won. His uncle's business eventually fails and he runs from his debts before the viewers get to see him, leaving William unable to pay his fees for school. Story Makai Ouji begins with Solomon and Dantalion making the contract, as William feels like he had some kind of knowledge he was having some kind of a dream. He is a little flustered by it, but continues on to realize (as usual) that he had the top grades in the class. Isaac Morton is very impressed, and William makes fun of his intelligence. He also quickly states that he doesn't believe in a god, which Isaac disagrees with. He goes home to find that his estate has been wiped clean after finding his butler Kevin working the garden, after his uncle's business failed and they came to collect their belongings in exchange for his debts. William and Kevin go to explore a secret chamber in the basement, which William accidentally activates some kind of demonic circle in it and summons Dantalion. William does not believe that Dantalion is legit in any way and kicks him out after a bit of questioning. He then is accidentally summoned to Dantalion's home in the demon world, questioning it's reality, and where Gilles de Rais attempts to kidnap him and then initiates a fight with Dantalion. William and the demons all find out that William has an ability to completely stop their powers. He goes back and the school life with the demons begins. He is constantly rejecting them and telling them he won't pick one, though they try to convince him in many ways to do so. He finds out more about being the elector. References :#↑ Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Aristocrats